


Kindred Spirits

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Duel Monsters, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Kindred Spirits, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 03, Role Models, Women Being Awesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was the least she could to, to never give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

Serenity studied hard, ignoring the surprise of Joey when she expressed interest in becoming a duelist. He couldn’t see how a hobby which turned out to be so complex and very dangerous could appeal to her.

But he didn’t need to know. Serenity practiced and studied hard and often long into the night, found somebody who would take her seriously to teach her, find her strengths and guide her through them.

Then when Mai was incapacitated during Battle City, her soul cut open and bleeding, Serenity made sure she was by her side, tending to her wounds and taking away the pain.

Mai taught Serenity how to be strong, so in return, she would become a strong duelist just like her. It was the least she could to, to never give up.

When she awoke, Mai was often weary from the duels as Serenity began her own.

For kindred spirits, it was always worth fighting.


End file.
